The life before morganville
by Kerichazchaz
Summary: You know what Claires lifes like when she moved to morganville but is there something's about her past she's hiding?


Fanfic...

" Claire..." The voice ringed in my head the voice i could'nt put a face to. I opened my eyes Staring.. watching all my childhood go by.

The cold light blue eyes which sent shivers down my spine , i shaked my hair not caring how it fell. His lips formed a cocky smile which if she didn't know him so well she would have melted right there. Shane , if he was here would things be differnt? but he wasn't and that meant Claire would have to forget there past " Hello Nathen" she tried her best to get her hands to stop shakeing come on Claire stay strong... stay strong. He sat down folding his legs looking her up and down " Nothing's changed i see" he sent her a look not even herself could read was he happy? or upset about the fact she was the same old Claire. She smiled " same old Claire" she wished,her world was changing everyday nothing in Morganville stayed the same not even Eve , Micheal nor Shane. " What are you doing here?" she asked trying not to come of to rude even though she would happyly run over to were he seated and pull his perfect bleashed blonde hair out." I came to see you Claire... i miss you" The world stopped infront of her eyes the words lingered in her mind " i miss you Claire" she pulled out her phone looking at the screen "Shane..." her voice was shaky and it barly came out as a whisper but she should of known Nathen's hearing was perfect " who's Shane?" he asked moving closer to her tighting his hand around her wrist. He took the phone from her hands listening to the voice mail " Hey Claire! Eve said you were meant to meet her hours ago and well you know what she's like... anyways Micheal's worried... so's your vampire boss you know he really is crazy..." the voice cut off and he pulled her down. " oh i see how it is you forgot about me what a shame" he smirked. The hands tighted turning her wrist's purple " let go!" she tried her best to get lose but she should of known he wouldn't stop at nothing. " Hey this is fun remember the good old days" he nibbled on her neck pressing "2" in her phone... he was ringing Shane. At no suprise he picked up after one ring "Hey Claire where are you?!" she sighed dont come looking Shane please dont. He laughed loud enough for Shane to start to worry , his voice went wrong the wrong she only heard him go talking to his father " Who are you?" Nathen let his grip go and pushed her to the brick wall there would be bruise's in the morning Claire thought. " Claire you didn't tell this poor boy who i was? what a shame more fun for me". He grabbed her putting the phone next to her ear "Claire why dont you tell him who i am and what i really want" he was shaking she hadn't noticed it untill now he was scared but for what reason's she never knew.

"Claire what's going on?" Shane cared and she hated the fact this was going to change life as Claire knew it she had kept it bottled up for to long they all had to know .. know what had happened in her life before Morganville... Before Micheal and eve and before Shane...

" is Micheal and Eve there?" she asked trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. " Yeah ill get them" she heard footsteps walking to the stairs? " EVE! MICHEAL! GET DOWN HERE NOW SEX KITTENS!" she tried not to laugh everything was normal at the Glass house but it was all going to change. She heard three sets of feet return to the phone " Right were all here... Claire tell us?" She sighed hearing Eve's voice come out of the specker " CB what's happened?" she was worried and by the gruting noise Micheal made so was he.. they all were and they had no reason not to be she was in danger not the Vampire danger Claire faced daily but the type that made her fear her life..." guys Nathen.." she tried to sound stong wiping the tears down her cheeks Nathen watched her with his blue eyes never leaveing her's "Nathen and i grew up together" so far Claire passed the keeping stong part but she knew what she was going to say next she wouldn't be able to control herself " when i was little he use t-toooo... beat me and abuse me" the tears ran down her cheeks to her lips she couldn't stop as he pulled her behide him .


End file.
